User blog:Sidekickman/Mapuche Warrior vs Australian Aboriginal
A Mapuche Warrior, the fearless tribe of South America that was able to keep both the Inca Empire and the Spanish conquistador at bay for centuries... VS An Australian Aboriginal, first humans to set foot on Australia... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Weapons: File:IndigenaFusa.jpg|Mapuche Warrior File:Mazas mapuches.jpg|Stone Mace File:Honda mapuche.jpg|Sling File:Arco y flechas.jpg|Bow and Arrow File:Boleadoras.jpg|Bolas File:Poncho mapuche.jpg|Defense: Mapuche Poncho File:Australian_aboriginal.jpg|Australian Aboriginal File:Nulla Nulla club.jpeg|Nulla Nulla Club File:War boomerang.jpeg|Boomerang File:Woomera.jpeg|Spear and Woomera launcher File:Stone hatchet.jpg|Stone Hatchet File:Wood shield.jpg|Defense: Small wooden shield. Weapon Characteristics: Australian Aboriginal: Hand to hand: Nulla Nulla Club This club was made completely out of wood, the tip to hit with was shaped like a big cone. If used right, it could cause quite a lot of damage Mid Range: Boomerang The most distinctive weapon from the Australian continent, this weapon was a caved piece of wood, twisted at one end, so it would fly out further, spinning harder, making sure to cause maximum damage when it hits the target. Long Range: Spear and Woomera launcher One of the most primitive two-piece weapon system in the world. The spear, usually made of a sharpened piece of long wood, with the tip hardened with fire, was placed on the Woomera, which allowed the spear to be thrown further away than it could be by just throwing the spear. Special weapon: Stone Hatchet Like its name says, this was a hatchet with a blade made of stone, good for cutting down small trees and wood, and to use in battle to beat your foes. It had a simple design, the piece of sharpened stone would go imbedded on a piece of wood, and then secured with string made out of grass or other natural fabrics. Defense: Small wooden shield This shield was made out of wood, and was very small, it covered less than half of a grown man's body. The Australian Aboriginals usually used them while crouching, to maximize its defensive capabilities. Its size made it easy to carry around. Mapuche Warrior: Hand to Hand: Stone Mace A stone mace, made with wood and a polished stone with a hole in the middle to fit perfectly inside. This was deadly at close range, the Mapuche warriors were strong enough to use this with just one hand, it could break a man's skull with one blow Mid Range: Sling This sling was made from leather, it worked like many other primitive slings: You put a round stone in it, you spun it around over your head, you let go, and let the stone fly. Small, practical, easy to carry and you can find ammo lying around almost everywhere. Deadly if aimed right. Long Range: Bow and Arrow Like several native american civilizations, the Mapuche people had developed a simple but effective bow and arrow. The bow was usually small and easy to carry, with a good reach, the arrows were stone tipped and made for piercing as deep as possible. They were mainly used for hunting, but they were very effective in combat as well. Special Weapon: Bolas A very versatile weapon that was so effective that it was later adopted by the South American cowboys, known as Gauchos. The Mapuche used them as a throwing weapon, but also used them in hand to hand combat, spinning them on one hand, and then smashing their opponents with the stone end. It was normally made with leather strings, and rounded rocks, covered in leather as well. Defense: Mapuche Poncho Big and thick, this piece of large cloth served two purposes. It protected the Mapuche from the wind and cold. And it was also thick enough to stop blows from some weapons, like arrows from a long distance. (Source of some of this was from Wikipedia articles, others from personal research in history books) The Battle: This battle will be a one on one battle. It will take place during the day, on a grassy field, no trees or boulders around to hide behind. Please submit your votes in the comments, as as per the wiki's rules, make sure that you enter a valid reason as of why you voted what you voted. Thank you. The Battle On a grassy field, a Mapuche Warrior wearing a thick poncho looks up as an Australian Aboriginal comes walking his way. Both warriors regard each other, as they reach for their weapons, the Bow and Arrow for the Mapuche, and a Spear with a Woomera launcher for the Australian. The Australian shoots first, tossing the spear towards the Mapuche, but the spear lands too far to the left, missing him. The Mapuche launches an arrow with his bow, but it fails to reach the Australian, so he starts loading a second arrow as he starts trotting towards the Australian Aboriginal, the Australian goes towards the Mapuche as well, getting his Boomerang ready. The Mapuche fires an arrow, which goes straight to the Australian, but he stops it with his small wooden shield, and throws the Boomerang with the other hand. The Boomerang hits the Mapuche on the right side of his chest, stunning him and causing him to drop his bow and arrow, but not much else since the thickness of the Poncho was able to absorb most of the blow. The Australian Aboriginal takes out his Stone Hatchet and runs towards the Mapuche Warrior in rage, the Mapuche takes out his Sling, loading it with a little stone and spinning it. He throws the stone at the Australian, but he again deflects it with his small wooden shield. The Australian reaches the Mapuche and strikes a blow with the Stone Hatchet, the Mapuche, knowing that he had no time to load another stone on the Sling, takes out his Stone Mace and uses it to deflect the attack of the Australian. The Mapuche swings his Stone Mace at the Australian, who uses the small wooden shield to deflect the blow, and strikes the Mapuche with the Stone Hatchet on his side, cutting through the Poncho, and drawing first blood. The Mapuche steps back, stunned from the injury, and the Australian takes the chance to hit him on the arm with the small wooden shield, causing the Mapuche to drop his Stone Mace. Now unarmed, the Mapuche is at the mercy of the Australian, who strikes at him with the Stone Hatchet. The Mapuche was alert this time, however, and was able to move to a side in time to have the Australian miss, and his hatchet gets stuck in the soft ground. The Mapuche runs away a few feet, as the Australian is trying to get his Stone Hatchet out of the ground, and takes out his Bolas. He starts spinning them and throws them at the Australian Aboriginal just as he finished taking the Stone Hatchet from the ground. The Bolas get entangled on the arm of the Australian, the one holding the Stone Hatchet, and so he has to release his small wooden shield on his other hand, to untangle the hand holding the Stone Hatchet. The Mapuche Warrior sees his opportunity, runs towards the Australian, grabs the Stone Mace lying on the ground where it fell before, and strikes at him. The Australian, having no defensive implement, has no choice but to run away from the Mapuche, as he meanwhile tries to release his hand from the Bolas. The Mapuche starts chasing the Australian with the Stone Mace on his hands. The Australian finally gives up and throws the Stone Hatchet away since he can’t untangle the Bolas, and grabs his Nulla Nulla Club. He turns around and swings the Nulla Nulla Club at the Mapuche Warrior, who deflects the blow with the Stone Mace, and then strikes at the Australian with the Stone Mace, hitting him on his right arm. The Australian screams in pain as the Stone Mace breaks his arm, causing him to drop the Nulla Nulla Club and holding his right arm with his left arm. Then he looks at the Mapuche Warrior in the eyes, knowing that he will be killed in the next strike. Grinning, the Mapuche Warrior swings the Stone Mace at the Australian Aboriginal, hitting him right on the head. The Australian spins around from the blow, and falls down on the ground, as blood spills out from the open wound on his skull. The Mapuche looks down at the dead Australian Aboriginal, then lifts his Stone Mace in his arms and yells out “Marichiwewwww!” into the empty skies. Winner: Mapuche Category:Blog posts